Mistletoe
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Dicta la tradición que cuando una pareja esta bajo el muérdago, ambos deben besarse. Pero él le da un sentido completamente diferente a esa tradición. One-shot#Despuesdelanime#LeveOoc#LeveLime#MariyaxKanako#Especialnavideño


**Hola, he vuelto y con un pequeño One-shot de Maria Holic. Esta vez se trata de un pequeño "especial navideño", después del anime, un poco Ooc, escenas de lime, disfrútenlo.**

**Los personajes de Maria Holic son propiedad de Minari Endo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La navidad se está acercando y en la casa de los Shidou las preparaciones para este día han comenzado, adornos por aquí y por allá. Arreglar una casa tan grande requiere de un gran esfuerzo y mucho trabajo en equipo, bueno, además de que es una ocasión muy especial, así es, desde hace cuatro años Shizu es Shizu y Mariya es Mariya, pero, ¿Quién gano?, oh bueno, una sencilla respuesta, Mariya [Shizu] no, fue Shizu [Mariya], como lo logro, bueno, al final cierto rubio pudo saber que la confianza en Kanako si era legitima, en cambio con Miki, bueno la pequeña castaña lo dije al primer momento en que se puso nerviosa, a más de la mitad de la escuela, claro que el asunto se arregló, pero no así la derrota del mayor de los Shidou.

Aunque su hermana ganara la dirección de ambas escuelas, él podía disfrutar de un mejor premio.

- ¡Ah! – varias esferas terminaron hechas polvo en el piso – lo lamento.

- Siempre serás un desastre, cerda.

- ¡Ya basta Matsurika-san!, ahora soy una estudiante universitaria, ¿podrías hacer un pequeño esfuerzo?

- Claro, cuando vea que se lo merece lo hare – dejo sola a Kanako, ella también tenía detalles que arreglar.

- Ugh… es tan cruel – observo el desastre de esferas – dios mío, con esto ya van tres veces que lo arruino, ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? – jugo con su manos. Lo mejor sería ir por una escoba, si Shizu veía eso, la volvería a regañar.

Entro a la cocina, encontrándose con una animada y redonda Mariya, ella terminaba de sacar de una caja, algunas luces y angelitos para el árbol.

- ¡Kana-chan!, hola, ¿Qué tal vas con el árbol? – pregunto, notando como la expresión de Kanako cambiaba a una de total nerviosismo –oh~ perdón no quería.

- No, no, va bien ajaja, pero tu… em… no te sientes cansada, el doctor te recomendó completo reposo.

- Oh~ Kana-chan – inflo sus mejillas con total molestia – que este embarazada y con 5 meses no significa que sea una inútil, se lo dije al doctor, a Shizu, a Rindou y a ti. Acaso todos están en mi contra […] es tan injusto – los ojos de Mariya empezaron a ponerse acuosos, Kanako rápidamente se disculpó y le pidió que no llorara. Había olvidado cuan sensibles se ponen las embarazadas, con todo esto de las hormonas que se disparan.

- Ya, tranquila, toma un pañuelo – Mariya lo tomo y limpio sus ojos – etto […] y que tal vas con la escuela, ¿algún problema?, digo entre la escuela, tu carrera universitaria y el embarazo "_y que casi Shizu mata a Rindou_", debe ser complicado.

- No, no lo es. Mi hermano me ha estado ayudando con Ame no Kisaki y Mihoshi no Mori, hace un gran trabajo, claro no todo, porque si no pareciera que él es el director, jajaja.

- Ya veo, bueno… yo aún tengo que terminar unas cosas así que te dejo – tomo la escoba y salió de la cocina, escuchando un "Buena suerte" de parte de su cuñada.

A quien no quería ver ahí estaba, con la expresión que no quería, soltó un suspiro de derrota y se acercó con la escoba. Estaba limpiando esperando a que dijera algo, pero él solo se limitaba a mirarla; trajo una bolsa de plástico y arrojo los restos de esferas, le hizo un nudo, y la fue a tirar. Shizu seguía en el mismo lugar, sin decir nada, a Kanako eso no le agrado, siempre que se quedaba callado significaba, que cuando menos se lo esperara él[…].

- Acaso eres idiota – soltaría algún comentario "lindo" – me dijiste que ayudarías a Mariya con la decoración, sabes muy bien que por su embarazo no puede moverse con facilidad, y lo que haces es darle más trabajo.

- Perdón es solo que… he tenido algunas cosas en mi cabeza y […].

- Tu siempre tienes algo en la cabeza, y la mitad de eso no son buenas noticias, tengo que recordarte tu plan para que mi hermana se quedara permanentemente como tu compañera en Ame no Kisaki.

La cara de Kanako se puso roja de la vergüenza - ¿Por qué tenías que recordármelo?, fue tan horrible – se abrazó a si misma – no quiero volver estar rodeada por hombres.

- Oh, ¿enserio? – de un rápido movimiento tenia a Kanako contra la pared. Las mejillas de la mujer se sonrosaron.

- S-shizu […] ¿q-que estas […].

- Eres muy mentirosa Kanako-chan – coloco un dedo en el medio de los pechos de Kanako, ella agradecía internamente por el suéter que traía puesto y no se quiso quitar – ¿realmente, odias estar rodeada de hombres?

- P-por supuesto, e-es muy m-molesto y […].

- ¿Y, qué más? – susurro en su oreja – anda […] dilo […] ¿oh te comió la lengua el gato? – sus miradas chocaron, el rostro de Kanako no podía estar más rojo, de todas las cosas que la avergonzaban, el que Shizu la mantuviera atrapada entre una pared y él.

- Y […] yo […] ¡no lo sé!

- Y no lo sabes, por una simple razón mi querida Kanako – descaradamente metió la mano debajo del suéter de Kanako, ella iba a gritar pero decidió no hacerlo, solo cubrió se cubrió la boca, si lo hacía, Shizu permitirá que los encontraran en esa situación. Poco a poco la mano de Shizu llego hasta el broche de su sostén, los dedos del rubio estaban fríos – oh, vamos, ¿ahora eres penosa?, pero si la otra vez, rogabas porque lo hiciéramos, ¿recuerdas?

El color rojo no solo adornaba las mejillas de Kanako sino toda su cara, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?, ella nunca dije eso. Bajo las manos de su boca, dispuesta a reclamar, pero esa fue la oportunidad de Shizu para besarla, Kanako quedo estupefacta. Las manos del rubio salieron de debajo del suéter y en cambio rodearon su cintura, al mismo tiempo que la besaba sin pudor.

Siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que la besaba a ella le costaba seguirle el ritmo, es que… ¿acaso quería comérsela o qué?

Él mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Kanako, haciéndola soltar un ligero grito de dolor, aprovecho e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Kanako, ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, ¿Qué le pasaba?, era la primera vez que él […].

Sintió como la lengua de Shizu comenzaba a jugar con la de ella; ese sonrojo se hizo más grande, la vergüenza aumentaba, pero con ello también el calor, el suéter comenzaba a resultarle incómodo.

Con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Shizu, e inconscientemente comenzó a jugar con su cabello y a mover su lengua, tratando de hacer la lucha por llevarle la contraria a Shizu, él lo noto, ya había sido suficiente, aunque quisiera terminar como se debía, lo dejar así.

Aflojo el agarre en la cintura de Kanako, y poco a poco separo sus labios de los de ella, una delgada línea de saliva era la irrefutable y única prueba de aquel apasionado beso.

Kanako sentía su rostro caliente, levanto lentamente sus parpados, encontrándose con una burlona sonrisa, que la hizo volver a la realidad, de nuevo él había […].

- Vaya, Shizu-sama sabe muy bien como demostrarle su amor a Kanako-sama.

- ¡Hermano!, ¿deja de acosar de ese modo a Kana-chan?

- No sé quien tenga un mayor libido, si la cerda, por desangrarse ante cualquier insinuación del sexo femenino, o Shizu-sama por intentar violarla en plena sala.

Kanako quedo muda, ¿hace cuánto que ellos?, cayó al piso y se hizo una bolita, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, esto debía ser una pesadilla.

- Parece que Kanako-sama, esta avergonzada.

- Kana-chan[…], hermano discúlpate ahora mismo con ella, sino lo haces te juro que tu serás el que grabe el parto de tu sobrina – tomo la mano de Rindou y terminaron de subir las escaleras.

Matsurika seguía viendo la escena con seriedad. – Sabes […] la tradición dicta que la beses si estas debajo de un muérdago, no que la lleves debajo del muérdago y la violes debajo de él – termino de subir las escaleras, dejando al par solo.

- No sé de qué te avergüenzas, hemos hecho esto muchas veces en […].

Se levantó rápidamente, tapándole la boca – Ni siquiera lo digas, sabes muy bien que la mitad de eso es por tu culpa y no porque yo quisiera – Shizu quito la mano de Kanako.

- Si claro, pero tampoco renegaste de ello, es más quería que ahí mismo te […].

Ella tapo sus oídos, no quería oírlo, no podía, no debía, porque sabía que era verdad. Quería estar con Shizu, pero cada vez que lo intentaban, pasaban ciertas cosas, la primera alguien los encontraba y la segunda ella se aterraba a la primera señal de que le quitara su ropa, por eso es que […].

- ¡Ya basta!, tú me prometiste que no lo intentarías de nuevo, lo recuerdas – le mostro la sortija en su dedo anular izquierdo.

- Tch […] si, como olvidarlo. El día que te propongo matrimonio y trato de hacerte el amor, mismo día en que aceptas con el pretexto de querer llegar virgen al matrimonio.

- Pues perdón, pero yo si quiero usar mí vestido completamente blanco. Además aceptaste.

- Acepte porque alguien me sedujo descaradamente – Kanako desvió la mirada, eso había sido ridículo pero funciono – lo que sea. Vamos tengo que ir por unas cosas a la oficina de Ame no Kisaki – la tomo de la mano.

Ambos salieron de la mansión, y Kanako veía su mano entrelazada con la de Shizu – ¿Qué curioso?

- ¿Qué estas susurrando?

- Nada, nada, solo que… em – soltó la mano de Shizu, y rodeo su brazo – me gusta ir así contigo, además hace frio – ella sonrió divertida.

- Serás tonta – continuaron caminando, y esta vez un ligero tono carmín aparecía en el rostro del mayor de los Shidou. – si así te me pegas cuando hace frio, ¿cómo lo harás cuando no haga frio, y estemos en la habitación?

- ¡Shizu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero les gustara, y que tengan una feliz navidad.**


End file.
